Ostracised
by Cyroclastic
Summary: Jazz had not always been upset with her parents obession. But then again, things change... (To be rewritten!)


**One shot of the Fenton famliy throught the years, mostly focused on Jazz**

 **I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

When Jazz was five, she a curious young girl.

As a child, her parents told her stories about ghosts, the beings who existed beyond the grave. And of course, the impressionable young child she was had believed every word of it. To an inquisitive kid such as herself, the concept of super powered paranormal beings was absolutely fascinating. She had been rather invested in her parents work, spending much time hovering by her parents side trying to absorb as much information as possible while they worked tirelessly on their big project.

She learnt what she could from gleaming her parents messy scribbles and skimming through their many books about the paranormal. Though much of the scientific jargon went over her head, her passion for learning spurred her on.

Jazz wanted to be just like them. Or at least she wanted the opportunity to spend more time with them. She hoped they'd spend more time with her.

When Jazz was seven, she had learnt much about the world of ghosts.

She had filled her head with every tidbit of information she could get her hands on, every piece of the puzzle she could find, hoping that she will one day be able to solve the many mysteries about ghosts. Her parents continued to toil day and night, working nonstop trying to finish their project. They were convinced that it would soon work. She believed so too.

She tried to convince Danny to take part in this adventure with them, so that he wouldn't be left behind, alone. Danny seemed content playing pretend, entertaining himself with his own space adventures.

When Jazz was nine, she stared on as her parents continued to hammer away at their precious project, unsure what to think of it.

Initially, she had been proud of her parents for their determination and passion for their work. She looked up to them as role models and had taken everything they said about ghosts to be true. She had a wealth of knowledge, and was happy to share it all with her peers.

School days came and went. She continued to talk about her parents work with pride. Her conviction in her speeches about ghosts had convinced many classmates that there was some semblance of truth to her words. Her peers appeared to be interested in her many sharing sessions and nodded along as she spoke.

However, as they got older, they began to realise how crazy she sounded. Ghosts were merely beings of fiction. They couldn't possibly be real. They whispered to each other behind her back and snickered at her apparent stupidity. But she continued to speak.

It wasn't until a classroom sharing when she realised how bad things had become. She had brought crinkled sheets of her parents notes to share with the class excited to enlighten her classmates about the wonders of the ghost world her parents had spoken off. Her teachers, however were beyond displeased. They would not have such a bright spark be dulled by such foolish ideas. They had thought she simply had an overactive imagination, but clearly her little ghost fantasy was turning to an obsession of hers. This had to stop.

They sat her down and chastised her for continually clinging on to these silly thoughts. They told her she had a lot of potential that would only go to waste if she continued pursuing this insanity. She wavered, though she still desperately wanted to believe that all her parents had taught her was true. That she hadn't wasted all that time cramming that information into her brain. That her parents weren't crazy.

They had brought her parents in to speak with them about her situation and after a lengthy feud with the school board and the parents association, they finally gave their ultimatum: that Jazz would only be allowed to continue school if she promised not to utter a word about the paranormal. Her parents wouldn't have it. They believed wholeheartedly that the ghosts and the alternate would they inhabited was real and within their reach, and that no Fenton should be silenced by the ignorance of others.

So they moved. Taking their kids and their work with them and leaving the dreary little town behind for a new place called Amity Park. Unfortunately, they were unable to completely wash out the stains on their reputation as they left.

When she was eleven, she was disillusioned about her parents' ludicrous dreams.

She realised that they had spend so much of their precious time holed up in that lab of theirs instead of nurturing their children. For the first time in a long while, Jazz acknowledged that she was emotionally distraught about the blatant neglect and lack of care they had towards Danny and herself.

The move to Amity had been draining yet refreshing. Jazz relished the idea of a new environment to explore, especially after all the hullabaloo about ghosts and what not. Their new home was quite different from their old one, and it had taken quite some time getting used to.

This time, her parents had hidden the bulk of their project in the privacy of the basement instead of in the garage like at their old house, away from prying eyes. However, the giant flying saucer shaped hunk of metal precariously welded onto the roof didn't help.

Jazz had decided to keep quiet about the paranormal, wanting to keep her parents obsession a secret, trying to prevent that whole nightmare from repeating itself. But the damage done in the past could not simply be undone.

Gossip had trickled down the grapevine from the parents in the parents association in her old school to the parents here in Amity and to the conceited, egotistical bullies who were eager to tar her reputation so that they could feel better about themselves.

The Fenton name was associated insanity, both parents making a fool of themselves with their incessant babbling on about ghosts. Couldn't they see that their "work" had ruined their children's' childhood?

Everyone recognised the Fenton parents easily. Jazz refused to leave the house with her parents, and she vehemently refused to ride in the RV to school. She insisted that she and Danny would take the school bus from then on.

In school, Jazz hid herself away in the library burying her head in her books and her studies, channeling her younger curious self to fill her brain with anything other than ghost nonsense.

She didn't want to let her parents' profession ruin her life any longer.

When she was thirteen, she had made a name for herself as a stellar student.

Her time spend scouring the many books in the library had put her at the top of the class. Jazz would no longer be remembered as the daughter of the town crazies but instead the child prodigy.

She had been delving deeper into the secrets of the human mind, trying to figure out what was wrong with her parents; why they couldn't just be normal..

Their abnormalness had cost Danny too. The other kids at the playground had been particularly mean to Danny soon after they realised that they was the Fenton's son. The larger boys on the playground pushed and shoved the scrawny youngest Fenton.

The Fenton parents may not have noticed he bruises, but Jazz did.

Danny was torn, on one hand, he had been gaining interest in his parents work in the past few months. Convinced that travelling to an alternate dimension was just as cool as going to outer space. He had hopes that this could bring him one step closer to his dreams.

On the other hand, his parents influence was the main reason for the hostility he received on the playground.

Jazz fought with her parents over the matter. She didn't want Danny to suffer any more than he already did. She wanted so badly for them to give up their foolish dreams and let their children have a normal life, not one where they get ostracised for who they are.

When Jazz was fifteen, her parents' big project was finally coming to an end, or at least they said it was. They promised her that if it didn't work soon, they would give up a decade worth of work and find real jobs like she wanted them to, though Jazz was sure they were only saying that to placate her.

Jazz took it upon herself to take care of Danny, both as an elder sibling and as a stand in parental figure to guide him through his important adolescent years, something that should not have ended up her responsibility.

Danny did not seem to fully appreciate what she was trying to do for him, despising her authoritative psycho-babble.

Jazz just hoped that their parents' project would come to an end soon.

When Jazz was sixteen, Danny had his accident.

Jazz was furious, threatening to call social services on her parents for putting her little brothers' life in danger.

She soon found out about her brother's condition, and how it pushed her brother even further down the social ladder as he struggled to juggle both his busy lives.

The Fenton parents' were blamed for bringing the ghostly terrors to Amity. And while there wasn't much many could do to deter the Fenton adults, their youngest had no such protection.

Danny faced even worse bullying from the jocks as they got older, the jocks and cheerleaders venting their frustrations about the ghost problem. The teachers seemed to be giving Danny a particularly hard time as well, making his life even more miserable. The freaky mishaps Danny had with his powers only made things worse.

Jazz felt helpless. Even with all her years studying psychology, there was little she could do to help her little brother.

She could only hope that things would work out in the end.

Eventually, years passed, and things changed Danny's hero persona was finally getting the recognition and respect he deserved after all the hard work he put in, while Danny as Fenton was finally doing good for himself, having found a way to balance his hectic life.

The people ended up thanking the Fenton parents for setting up defense systems that had protected them from severe ghosts attacks that would have happened regardless whether the Fentons had ever studied the paranormal in the first place.

While her parents success could not make up the years lost, Jazz was glad things had taken a turn for the better.

For the first time, the Fenton name was no longer associated with insanity, rather, with brilliance and resilience.

Finally, the Fentons would no longer be ostracised.

* * *

 **Finally getting back into the fanfic thing. Sorry if the English is weird this is partly me venting partly warm up. I know its been a looooong time but I hope to complete my other fic and many write new fics one day.**

 **Sorry I rushed the ending I ran out of steam**

 **I got a hand full of ideas and a whole long ass holiday coming up in a few months so I'll see what I can cook up then**

 **Until then, ta ta for now!**

 **Review if you can thank you!**


End file.
